


Sakura

by iluvafjk



Category: Hybrid Child, Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Nakamura Shungiku
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, M/M, Old Japan, Slice of Life, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura-coloured love, from the eyes of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are too painfully few Hybrid Child fanfics out there.

It was a bright, cool day. The remnants of winter still lingered even though it was already the first few days of spring, and despite the weather, cherry blossom was already in full bloom. Thus our excursion this day, taking a break from the ugly war and unrest, to take a stroll at the streets littered with the small pink-white petals.  

It had been customary for the three of us to go out on the day cherry blossom trees flourished with their variously soft pinkish-white colours, just to take a walk and then eat lunch under one of those trees—Tsukishima was voluntarily in charge of choosing the tree; he would examine which was the thickest—fattest, and I quote—and then we would spread a straw mat where we present our food and indulge beneath the lazy drizzle of the cherry blossom petals which at the end of our session would adorn our hairs and the mat with specks of white.  

Kuroda loved to pick the petals from Tsukishima's hair—like what he was currently doing. 

Well, not exactly. He loved to scoop a bunch of the petals from the ground and dump them on top of Tsukishima's head as well. At times, he would also pick the petals one by one and decorate Tsukishima's hair carefully, placing each with meticulous interest, to the annoyance of his partner. 

Kuroda just liked to play with Tsukishima’s hair, that much was obvious. 

It had been a while since they started going out, and I couldn’t understand why they hadn’t done it sooner. As their childhood friend it was pretty damn transparent that they had interest in one another—since when, I wasn’t sure, but it had been a long while before they finally concurred to their honest feelings. I wasn’t told about the details, but seeing the two of them happy—well, the teasing continued, but there were evident instances where they would publicly display their affection for each other (more on Kuroda’s part) in my presence—was enough for me to share the joy that we could afford in these times of loss and bloodshed. 

In any case, today was a peaceful day and all three of us were enjoying ourselves under the fattest cherry blossom tree Tsukishima had found along this less travelled stretch of the street. We were digging in our food—not forgetting Tsukishima’s favourite chick buns—with the wind gently caressing our face. I was savouring the home-made _gyoza_ , Kuroda’s signature dish, while watching my two friends bicker about every little thing. I found them very cute. 

“Kuroda, stop touching my hair and finish your food!” 

“I’m eating, can’t you see? Why don’t _you_ finish up your food before telling me off.” 

Tsukishima tried to shake Kuroda off his back, but the tinge of pink on his cheeks betrayed his complaints. I hid my smile as best as I could, pasting a neutral expression on my face. 

“Seya, can you tell this asshole to leave my hair alone?!” 

Tsukishima plea disturbed my enjoyment of quietly watching their amusing exchange—Tsukishima was pulling his long hair away from Kuroda, who was now kneeling behind him with a handful of cherry blossom petals and buds on one hand— and I let my smile loose. “You two seem to be having fun.” 

“What?! No!” There went the blush on Tsukishima’s face. “He’s _annoying me_!” 

I chuckled, and finished up my half-eaten _gyoza_ before looking up at Kuroda—he was having so much fun, picking the small petals off Tsukishima’s hair while at the same time fixing several blossoming buds of cherry blossom onto the root of Tsukishima’s ponytail. Mischievous he might be, but all I could see from his eyes was warmth and fondness for my other friend. 

The same went for Tsukishima. He always said that he was annoyed or irritated by Kuroda’s actions, but the way he would inch in infinitesimally closer whenever Kuroda sat or stood next to him; or like right now, how his body was leaning back just slightly towards Kuroda’s chest as if pulled by some kind of unseen force of attraction between their persons—these instances couldn’t escape my meticulous observation. 

I sighed. Such interesting people, my friends were. 

“Seya? Are you okay?” 

Tsukishima’s comment interrupting my amused mulling and I looked up, to find the two of them staring at me, Tsukishima worriedly, Kuroda inquiringly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I smiled. “Just thinking about something.” 

Tsukishima looked uncertain, an expression of anxiety and something that I couldn’t pinpoint etched on his face. He fidgeted. 

“Uhh, Seya, y’know, you can tell me—tell _us_ —anything, okay? This,”—he tried to imply _his and Kuroda’s relationship_ rather clumsily, but I got it—“doesn’t mean we’re holding back anything from you. So… Uhh… Y’know.” He ended weakly, evidently regretting how he didn’t manage to express what he really had in mind properly, but I could understand his sentiment. 

“What he was trying to say is,” Kuroda added in, shifting over from behind Tsukishima to sitting with his legs stretched on his side, placing a hand to Tsukishima’s lower back, “that even though we’re dating, the three of us are still best buddies so you can tell us if what we’re doing makes you awkward. Like maybe this.” He swept in and kissed Tsukishima’s cheek. 

Tsukishima yelped in a surprise and pushed Kuroda away, flustered. I laughed. 

“Yeap, noted,” I said cheerfully. “I shall remember it.” 

Kuroda nodded, looking pleased. Tsukishima still looked rather apprehensive, though, so I elaborated to put his mind at ease. “I’m really happy that you guys got together. And in no way am I feeling left out hitherto you guys have been dating. If I ever feel that way, I’ll be sure to tell you two and beat you lovebirds up to remind you that I exist.” 

Kuroda laughed at that, resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima just stared at me, and I couldn’t decide if he was stunned by my announcement or if I managed to convince him. In any way, he finally nodded, smiled at me with a ‘thanks’ and resumed feasting through his whole personal box of chick buns. 

I shook my head slightly with a silent chuckle. The fact that I felt like a proud mother—or father was more appropriate, I guess?—when they finally got together wasn’t something I planned to share, though, ever. I loved them both, and it was a secret pleasure of mine to witness their affection for one another from this close proximity. Whatever the case may be, I was thankful that three of us had become this close of friends, and their relationship was even more of a blessing—as least that was how I saw it. 

I sipped my warm green tea, the cool breeze causing a shiver through the pink blossoms above our heads in a lazy sway, and I couldn’t ask for anything more peaceful than this. I silently prayed for the end of war, and that next year’s cherry blossom would bloom as beautiful as it was right now. And then we would sit under the fattest tree, the three of us, just like this—next year, and the next one, and the next next one…

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: i just watched the Hybrid Child ova and bawled my eyes out again.
> 
> also, i have zero regret for making seya the biggest kuroda-tsukishima shipper out there because he canonically is.


End file.
